Apócrifo
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Quiere saber qué hay detrás de la mirada violeta, quiere saber si nuevamente correrá con el mismo destino de un héroe de los dioses. Tan intangible, tan humanos... tan trágico. [Spoiler de SoG] [Drabble escrito para el reto de Liara Princeton en Facebook] #AioriaxLyfia.


A Abaddon siempre le gusta meterse en problemas gordos xD y bueno...

Luego de que en facebook, tuviera una pelea amistosa con mi querida **Liara Pricenton** , nos vimos orilladas contra nuestra voluntad (?) a tener una "pelea" de Drabbles sobre el león y sus conquistas xD bueno como toda Shiper que va contra las normas establecidas, yo apoyo abiertamente el **LyfiaxAioria** , así que me tocó defender a la pareja con una pequeña historia.

¿Qué es lo que gano? En realidad nada xD lo hago para avivar el ambiente ficker ya que estoy de regreso y qué mejor que comenzar con historias pequeñas.

Ahora, debo decir que, TRATE de no meter tanto Spoiler pero es inevitable, así que si no has visto SoG ya estas advertido. Y sin más bienvenidos a este drabble, mini oneshot, que me salió terrible pero es que lo escribí de un día para otro xD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SoG no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc, Spoiler, mínimo What if.

 **Raiting:** K+

Bienvenido a esta lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme tu comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho ¡Y no olvides pasarte también, por la historia de **Liara Princenton** , dedicada al MarinxAioria!

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **Apócrifo**

* * *

Duda de ella porque en un mundo tan cruel, no puede darse el lujo de depositar su confianza una vez más.

Ojos color violeta profundos e indulgentes, voz suave, cabello libre y carácter firme, único y capaz de entregarse como sacrificio por su pueblo, no sin antes pelear por el. Ahora que lo meditaba ahí en la soledad de esa vieja posada en medio de una nación en peligro, se daba cuenta de algo: Lyfia había pasado el límite que se le impuso desde que se ordenara para servir a Atenea. Quién lo diría, Lyfia no era como las salvajez amazonas del santuario, no era un Aguila libre incapaz de ser sometida en su libertad, ni una cobra venenosa que mordería la mano de quien una vez se la hubo tendido, si la comparase con alguien, ese tal vez sería el humilde chiquillo Andrómeda, y aun así, incapaz de pelear, indefensa frente al enemigo, ella luchaba. Ahogó una risa por el asalto de aquel pensamiento tan absurdo.

Suspiró por décima u onceava vez, esa mujer le estaba robando demasiada atención, más de lo que podía gustarle y aquello lo frustraba, a sus veintitrés, él era un hombre maduro, recto y con una convicción capaz de hacer palidecer al más heroico de los caballeros salidos de algún cuento romántico, si, era un caballero de fulgurante armadura y nobleza sin igual, pero tampoco era un santo incapaz de cometer un pecado ¡Vaya que si no lo sabía! Alguna vez levantó su mano contra quién juró lealtad, se dejó manipular y por si fuera poco quebranto una de las leyes más sagradas de Atenea, en un arranque de orgullo e ira. Se preguntó entonces si esa nueva vida en la que se sentía un inútil por no poder volver a la carga para proteger a su diosa, era alguna especie de castigo… Pero no podía serlo, al menos no cuando la compañía de Lyfia amainaba la impotencia y el deber de ir al Yggdrasil lo distraía.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, otra vez ella ganaba terreno en aquella zona de guerra desolada.

 _Por favor pelea a mi lado…_

Recordó ahogar la carcajada por tan osada petición, él un caballero de Atenea, orgulloso e indómito, dándole su favor a una desconocida. No supo si fue por la determinación en la mirada, si la compasión de la que era capaz de gozar, o el hecho de que cada gesto gracioso la hacia merecedora de una oportunidad de vivir, cuando se dio cuenta, su cosmos le advertía del peligro, ella estaba en peligro y la sola idea de verla ser torturada por los suyos, aquellos que se suponía debían protegerla a ella y esa nación, le revolvió las entrañas, un héroe justiciero, alguien que más allá de sus demonios pasados y su deber como caballero de atenea, tenía bien en claro que seguía siendo un hombre con valores y acciones independientes.

Desconocidos, y en medio del implacable clima, ella salió en búsqueda, desconocidos y el carnero dorado pidió a ella, domar aquel carácter imprudente y a veces orgulloso del león ¡Por Atenea! Era un depredador y así le pedía a ella someter tan imprudente carácter, quizás Mu se había dado cuenta de algo que él no. Para colmo de sus males, alguien insinuó que pudieran sostener una relación más allá que la ayuda mutua, eso era una osadía, el león solo vivía para servir a su diosa, si alguna vez se planteo la idea de sostener una relación esta había perdido prioridad al saber que su destino era morir a temprana edad, la guerra santa estaba en puerta y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en sus relaciones personales. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir y era como si la vida le diera a manos llenas antes de cobrarle un precio que resultaría en una tragedia, después de todo… el hombre que se involucraba con los dioses, al final era recompensado con grandeza pero una vida y final de penurias.

Reprimió el pensamiento de ella, pasaba de la media noche y el sueño no llegaba, su corazón palpitó estrepitoso cuando rememoro el suave aroma de su lrgo cabello celeste, se estaba volviendo loco, se hundía lentamente en una quimera apócrifa. Quizás, solo quizás si la veía antes de dormir…

Se levantó de mala gana, estiró los músculos y se dirigió a su habitación, no había nadie, la puerta estaba entreabierta y el balcón daba paso a la serenidad de la noche invernal. Bendita la hora en la que parecía un felino curioso, se asomó por el balcón encontrándola de espaldas, inmersa en el horizonte, serena y taciturna, no podía negar que por más que tuviera un deber con Atenea, Lyfia fácilmente podía domarle el espíritu y hacer de él en un descuido, un hombre capaz de afrontar al destino, aun que si lo meditaba mejor, ya lo estaba haciendo, la seguía por protegerla y no porque la epifanía de Aioros se lo pidiera, luchaba por los ideales de Lyfia.

El cinto de su cabello salió despedido y aquella fue la revelación que esperaba al ver el cabello ondearse con la brisa, sostuvo la tela entre sus manos, impregnada con el aroma de la muchacha, un aroma a libertad, a esperanza… un aroma que le producía bienestar, sensación que había olvidado desde tiempo atrás.

 _¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

La sangre se le hiela dentro del cuerpo, pero se acerca a ella porque debe mantener el temperamento de un león, asiente con suavidad, imponiendo siempre su dominancia, pero ella no retrocede, al contrario sonríe como si no le temiera, jamás le ha temido y eso le provoca malestar ¿Por qué no huye? ¿Por qué no responde con palabras hoscas o ironías amargas? Ah, cierto, Lyfia no es una amazona pretenciosa y déspota, Lyfia solo es una mujer, y pensar en eso le revuelve el vientre, su mirada es pura e inocente, alguna vez vio aquello en Atenea, la vez que le entregó el medallón de Aioros, si… esa mirada es similar, que los dioses lo torturen desollándolo, se ha atrevido a comparar a una belleza tan mundana con el misticismo de una diosa.

—Háblame sobre Andreas…

Más que querer información del enemigo, es el simple hecho de conversar con ella, suerte que no lo conoce, él no es así, Aioria de Leo es un hombre de armas tomar, va directo a la afrenta sin premeditar, sin esperar a que el enemigo se prepare siquiera, jamás se toma una afrenta como algo que hay que preparar con antelación, la batalla contra el juez Radamanthys y contra el trío de traidores es un ejemplo claro, incluso en el pasado, él siempre fue temperamental e impulsivo, después de todo, el León es el emperador de los depredadores ¿Verdad?.

Su voz es suave, calida, se pierde en la mirada de color amatista, se pregunta que ay detrás de ese muro emocional, quién es Lyfia, por qué existe, para qué existe, la marejada de pensamientos no lo dejan pensar con tranquilidad, lentamente aquello se vuelve un arrullo, el sueño le invade el cuerpo pero se niega a irse, quiere seguir escuchándola si es posible, hasta que llegue el alba y el inminente camino a Yggdrasil los espere hambriento de guerra y sangre.

La distancia se acorta entre los dos, sus alientos chocan y puede ver el vapor que se mezcla, Lyfia tiembla como un cervatillo que esta a punto de ser devorado por el León, Aioria apenas logra diferenciar el instinto de la cordura, y con denuedo ella se atreve a dar el primer paso, sus labios tibios apenas se rozan, han sido solo días pero para ella es como si lo conociera desde hace una eternidad, sólo Aioria es capaz de amainar el mal que se gesta en su ser, y le duele no poder alejarse de él para evitar el inminente daño que sabe le va a causar.

Es solo un roce que los despierta nuevamente, se separan y buscan una respuesta lógica, pero no la hay… Tiemblan contra su voluntad y se despiden, quizás esa sea la última noche que puedan expresar y sentirse humanos de verdad, pero el deber esta antes que el instinto, el deber es primero antes que a felicidad, al menos ese es el camino de los caballeros dorados, y el de una doncella que antepuso su carne para proteger Asgard.

Se tumba en la cama pesadamente, mira el techo frustrado y se resigna, él lo sabe, hay algo detrás de ella y tiene miedo… el león dorado tiene miedo de lo que hay detrás de Lyfia, y entonces llega el alba, apenas ha dormido un poco, pero deben marcharse. El camino es silencioso. _La muerte se ha erigido un trono en toda su grandeza._ No sabe lo que le espera, y ella esta cada vez más nerviosa, arrincona todo pensamiento de esa mujer en su cabeza y se concentra en la pelea sin saber, que el peor enemigo esta a su lado.

El león ha caído victima del juego de los dioses en el pasado, y esta vez, es victima de si mismo, pero el destino es incierto… ya no queda más camino que el ganar o morir.

Por favor pelea a mi lado.


End file.
